panicmuseumfandomcom-20200214-history
Shh...! Welcome to Frightfearland
Shh...! Welcome to Frightfearland, originally released in Japan as Haunted Museum II: Youkoso Gen'ei Yuuenchi he (ホーンテッド ミュージアム II ようこそ幻影遊園地へ), is a 2010 arcade light-gun shooter released for April 2011, and is the second game in the [[Panic Museum|''Panic Museum]] series as well as the spiritual sequel to Aliens Extermination. Development The story revolves around the disappearance of 100 people in a nameless city somewhere and you play as one of the two special agents who are investigating this mystery. There are 5 selectable areas which includes three stages on each one, 6 boss characters, multiple game endings, colorful graphics, and mounted "Pulse Rifle" licensed guns, making it the spiritual sequel to Aliens Extermination. The primary enemies the player will face throughout the game are killer clowns and in this regard the game has a CarnEvil feel. There are barrels, boxes and other objects to shoot which will reveal pick-ups which the player can shoot for points, ammo pick-ups and sometimes a civilian (applies to barrels only). When a civilian is saved (they have to appear on the screen and run away without being killed) the game will show you the name of the person you saved, his/her mugshot, and it will track that. There is no reload feature – how many bullets you have is shown next to the target reticule on the screen and you will find many ammo pick-ups as you play. You can switch between using a machine gun and a semi-automatic handgun by pressing the grenade or flamethrower buttons on the gun. In the unlikely event you DO run out of bullets for your machine gun, you will be forced to use the handgun until you get an ammo pick-up. If the players run out of health, they are given 30 seconds to continue, along with extra bullets for their machine guns if they do. The highest number of bullets that players can gain from continuing is 500. At the end of each game session (either by Game Over or clearing all the stages), players will be presented with a "Hostage Update" showing how many civilians you have rescued as well as how many more remain. They are then presented with a grade that is determined solely by how many civilians were rescued. * 'NO GRADE '-- 0 rescued * 'C '-- 1 to 49 rescued * 'B '-- 50 to 74 rescued * '''A -- 75 to 84 rescued * S'' '-- 85 to 94 rescued * ''SS -- 95 to 99 rescued Saving less than a perfect 100 civilians and catching the Magician leads you to a good ending (Akira says that he will never see a clown ever, but a clown with an advert appears and Akira falls from the bench and was scared). If you don't catch the Magician, you will get the bad ending (Chris and Akira become clowns). A Hostage Update scene featuring a reporter showing all 100 rescued will be followed by a congratulatory screen of the missing people applauding Chris and Akira, after which the player(s) will be rewarded a grade of SSS. (Perfect ending) Trivia *Its release that was first seen at Amusement Expo 2011 in Las Vegas. *It is actually a sequel to Taito/Gamewax’s Haunted Museum, which was released as Panic Museum in North America by Taito and ICE and is known as Haunted Museum II in Japan. *GlobalVR changed the name to avoid confusion with Panic Museum which is being sold by a different company. *The game was also officially named Frightmareland. *The game was released in South-East Asia as Haunted Museum II, complete with the original Japanese theatre cabinet (instructions and actual game are in English, though), sans the subtitle and katakana for the title (on the in-game logo). This can be confusing because when the original Haunted Museum was localized for SEA, it was known as ''Panic Museum ''(though that version also used the original theatre cabinet). *Generally, the missing people are old and/or frail, along with being a mix of Americans, Europeans, Japanese, Chinese, Koreans and other races. There is not a single child among them. Main Bosses *Derailed Roller Coaster *Skeleton Boss *Zombie Chef *Flying Circus Elephant *Gulliver - Reference to the book Gulliver's Travels *Clown Leader/Ringmaster Eternal links *Japanese advertisement *American advertisement﻿ Category:Games